The release of a number of popular movie titles in 3D has led to a demand for avenues to deliver 3D content such as movies, sports, and other programming, to the home. In delivering 3D to the home, however, a number of constraints must be considered. One such constraint is backwards compatibility with the existing (legacy) hardware and system infrastructure. For example, a delivery solution that allows a home user to view 3D images and video using an existing set-top box, while consuming minimal additional bandwidth compared to 2D content, will be an attractive solution for most service providers.
The following cases are incorporated herein by reference: International Patent Application No. PCT/US2010/031762 filed 20 Apr. 2010 (International Publication No. WO/2010/123909 published 20 Apr. 2009); International Patent Application No. PCT/US2010/040545 filed 30 Jun. 2010 (International Publication No. WO/2011/005624 published 13 Jan. 2011); and International Patent Application No. PCT/US2010/031693 filed 20 Apr. 2010 (International Publication No. WO/US2010/123855 published 28 Oct. 2010).